


Secret Santa Day

by rebecca_selene



Category: Rose Red (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Ms. Reardon arranges her annual class Secret Santa.





	Secret Santa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mundane high school AU, because I can.  
> Written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 21: [Secret Santa gift](https://imgur.com/WRC2qib)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 21: “I would rather be a polarbear, living at the Northpole.”  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 21: [Santa](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/112006.jpg)

"All right!" Smiling broadly, Ms. Reardon clapped her hands together. "Let's start our Secret Santa. Everyone, form a circle."

"Ugh, could this be any worse?" Emery complained as the class moved their desks around.

"We could have made you dress up as Santa," Pam pointed out.

Emery thumped back down into his seat, not offering to help anyone else. "I'd rather be a polar bear living at the north pole."

"So," Nick said slowly, lips quirking, "the only creature for miles around, but blending into the landscape to avoid anyone else seeing you just in case?"

Emery nodded vigorously. "Exactly."

"I think it's nice," Cathy said, hands wrapped eagerly around the neatly wrapped gift she'd brought.

"Of course it is." Steve took out his own offering, glancing hopefully at Rachel.

"Polar bear hairs are clear, not white," Annie pronounced, stroking her doll. Rachel hummed in agreement.

Vic walked in and took an empty seat. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Mr. Kandinsky, we just finished setting up," Ms. Reardon replied, moving into the circle and ushering everyone to sit down. “All right, class, make sure your gifts are labeled, place them in the middle here, and let the guessing game begin!"


End file.
